


小傻子

by minikacat



Category: All光 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikacat/pseuds/minikacat
Kudos: 10





	小傻子

*ooc  
*可爱洛×渣男光  
*洛光洛光洛光⚠️

****  
总所周知，夏之光喜欢小傻子。  
那种头发蓬蓬松松的，脸蛋可爱眼睛又大，嘴巴红扑扑的，整个人又软又甜，个子小巧，喜欢小动物，有点马马虎虎又不太聪明的小傻子，无论男女年纪，夏之光都喜欢，无一例外。  
当然，到了这个年纪真傻的没几个，大多数是绿茶婊套着小白兔的外皮。夏之光生的一副好皮囊，无论男女都争先恐后，跃跃欲试，为了迎合他的口味，不少人都扮起了傻子，希望能够得到夏之光宠幸。  
这种谎言，谁都能懂，身经百战的夏之光当然也能识破，但大家都是各有所图的猎手，将谎言信以为真，就当作了一种礼貌。  
直到夏之光遇到何洛洛这个真傻子。  
何洛洛是夏之光的学弟，两人意外修到了同一个教授的课，长相乖巧就像布偶猫的何洛洛立刻被夏之光的“小可爱”雷达识别，做小组作业时，夏之光耍了个小心机，就跟何洛洛分到了一组。  
这小子凑近看更可爱了，睫毛长长的，看人的时候眼底还有星星，但还是有个小瑕疵，那就是他是个低音炮，比夏之光的声音还要低的那种。  
这种声音叫床应该不太好听，以后堵上吧。  
“学长，为什么这里要这么写啊？”  
“额，教授要求的，你查查资料，然后把数据带进去，就可以了。”  
“哇，学长好棒，有学长真好！”  
何洛洛笑的很灿烂，然后慢悠悠的开始弄起小组作业的ppt来，就当夏之光以为何洛洛也是装傻逗他开心时，何洛洛做课件时开始漏洞百出。小数点多一位，数据填错，错别字一大堆，夏之光细心跟他讲，他就会歪着他的小脑袋，问夏之光为什么。  
“没有为什么啊！就这么做就好了！不要问了，不要问，不要问！”  
夏之光被何洛洛问崩溃了，拍案而起指着何洛洛大喊大叫，小傻子被骂了一脸委屈，眼睛瞬间就湿了，低头说了句对不起，就擦着眼泪跑走了。  
“我靠，夏之光，你有坏的，把人都骂哭了。”  
“我没骂他啊，我就叫他不要问了，他就哭了！”  
“他才大一好吧，洛洛好可怜，遇到你这样的学长。”  
“我才可怜好吧，还不如自己做。”  
夏之光低着头小声嘟囔，但因为体型和年龄的差异，大家都条件性的偏向于小巧可爱又被骂哭的何洛洛。受不了组员对着自己评头论足，夏之光揉了一把头发说自己去道歉，出了教室就开始四处找何洛洛，最后在教学楼外的便利店门口，发现了买了薯片蹲在街边掉眼泪的小傻子。  
“喂，别哭了。”  
夏之光走过去拍了拍何洛洛的脑袋，对方没有搭理他，大口大口的吃着薯片，那个样子可爱极了，就像夏之光家里那条偷偷置气的小猫。  
果然颜值即正义，夏之光的气瞬间消了许多，他蹲到何洛洛面前给他道歉，又用了些哄人的小把戏，拿了何洛洛一片薯片给他变魔术，变消失后，又从何洛洛的脑袋后面拿出来。  
“哇，为什么呀？”  
“魔术说出来就不好玩了，心情好点没？”  
夏之光挑起眉毛，何洛洛就红着脸点头，看见小可爱脸红了，夏之光就知道有戏了，他问何洛洛今晚愿不愿意来他家，他能指导何洛洛做作业。小傻子当然是答应了啊，夏之光心想来的这么容易，又带着何洛洛进了便利店买了晚上要吃的零食，夏之光站在柜台前选着避孕套。  
“学长你在看什么啊？”  
“啊，没啥，你快去自己挑。”  
“嗯，学长要吃什么吗？”  
“我要吃甜的，你帮我选就好了。”  
夏之光趁着何洛洛回头，他立刻拿了一盒六支装的避孕套塞到了篮子最底下，结账的时候，何洛洛刚掏出手机就被夏之光，抢先付款了，说自己有错在先，就当赔礼。  
就这样，夏之光带着何洛洛进了自己的家门。

****  
还没到十点作业就做完了，不知道为什么，和白天比起来，何洛洛好像聪明了一些。  
夏之光也没想那么多，何洛洛是要比普通人傻一些，但这单纯劲儿八成有演的成分。都是成年人了，对方有没有这方面的想法试探一下就知道了，夏之光几次去搂何洛洛的腰对方都没反抗，夏之光在心底偷笑，这小美人他今晚吃定了。  
“洛洛，要不今晚留下来过夜？”  
“真的吗？不会麻烦学长吧……”  
“哪会啊，要洗澡不，我家里有备用的衣服，但你穿可能有点大。”  
“没事，我喜欢裸睡……”  
何洛洛红着脸低下头，夏之光在心里骂着小骚货，现在就开始勾引他。何洛洛先去洗澡了，夏之光把避孕套的盒子丢掉将避孕套塞进被子里，等到自己洗完后再扑倒何洛洛，也不迟。  
十多分钟后，小美人冲完澡出来了，穿着浴袍走出来，腿又细又长，就从那洁白的袍子里挤出来又缩回去。夏之光看的有点失神，要不是何洛洛提醒他浴室空出来了，他的眼珠子都要钻进人家的浴袍里了。他急急忙忙的进了浴室给自己降了降温，洗了出来才发现自己没拿换洗衣服。  
他裹着浴巾出来，何洛洛正坐在床上摆弄着什么东西，夏之光走过去拍了拍他的肩膀，发现何洛洛找到了那条避孕套。两人尴尬的对视着，夏之光立刻发起攻势，甜言蜜语诱骗着何洛洛，说自己会好好对待他绝不让他疼，还主动去亲小傻子，手也逐渐绕到了何洛洛的胯下。  
“嘴巴张开，我要亲你了。”  
何洛洛乖巧的张开嘴让夏之光吻，可夏之光摸到何洛洛的性器的时候，他吓了一大跳，这小子发育的这么好吗，明明脸这么可爱来着。  
就在夏之光愣神的间隙，何洛洛缠在了他的身上，把他压在了床上，他那小屁股就抵在夏之光的胯上，没想到小家伙那么主动，夏之光勾起嘴角舔了舔嘴唇，拍着何洛洛的屁股，骂他是小骚货。  
“这就等不及了吗？”  
夏之光挑逗着，何洛洛就凑过来跟他接吻，伸手扯开了他的浴巾，开始把夏之光的性器握在手里把玩，自己也解开浴袍露出白亮的脖子和肩膀，埋头咬住了夏之光的锁骨，轻轻叼起一块肉吮吸，留下了艳红的记号。  
“今晚不用你主动，乖，让哥哥做。”  
夏之光刚想伸手拦住何洛洛的腰，却被对方扼住了手臂压在了头的两侧，夏之光有点搞不懂何洛洛的占有欲为什么那么强，直到对方的膝盖有点不怀好意的压在了他的两腿之间去摩擦他的大腿内侧，他才皱起眉头呵斥了何洛洛一声。  
“喂，我可不喜欢别人碰我那。”  
“你会喜欢的，哥哥，你不想试试吗？”  
何洛洛伸手去摸夏之光的腿间，换来了夏之光激烈的反抗，铁1夏之光怎么能允许床伴去摸他的私处，他恼羞成怒，呵斥着何洛洛快点从他身上下来。可何洛洛力气很大，将浴袍带子拽下来捆着夏之光的手，两人扭打了好一会儿才停下来，最后何洛洛还是把哥哥压在了自己身下，还握着夏之光的性器一脸威胁。  
“哥哥，让我错一次嘛，我忍了一天了，我好想好想操操你，你的高潮脸肯定很好看。”  
“别逼我打你啊！松手！老子不做下面！”  
“哇，那哥哥是第一次吗？为什么啊？放着这么好的身材不给人操，这不引人犯罪的吗？”  
何洛洛坏心眼的说着，将一袋避孕套撕开把润滑剂淋在了夏之光的臀缝上，夏之光立刻张牙舞爪的反抗起来，何洛洛怕控制不住比自己体型大一些的哥哥，就干脆插入了两根手指，轻车熟路的朝着前列腺用力的搅动了几下。  
未知的快感让夏之光瞬间变得老实，有点不敢置信看向何洛洛，对方似乎没少对人干这种事，用力的按压着那敏感的腺体，夏之光的腿绷直了，浑身哆嗦起来，何洛洛趁机捞起他的一条腿将自己的性器塞了进去，夏之光尖叫出声，痛苦的仰起脖子。  
“哥哥，别夹那么紧，我疼。”   
“别…得了便宜卖乖……啊…拔出去……别全部进来……”  
“哥哥，我没全部进来呢，这才是一半呢～”  
何洛洛脸蛋乖乖巧巧，冲着夏之光微微的笑着，夏之光有点不敢置信的低头去看，何洛洛就掐着他的腰，把剩下的全部送了进去。  
“啊……痛……好痛……”  
“哥哥你撒谎，你看你都射了，哥哥好敏感唉，太可爱了，给我亲亲吧～”  
何洛洛凑到夏之光的面前去亲他布满汗水的脸蛋又从下巴一路吻到胸口，那漂亮的淡粉色乳尖已经翘起来给何洛洛打了个照面，他观赏了一会儿，就含了进去。  
“别吸……呜…你这坏家伙！”  
“哥哥你下面在绞紧唉，哥哥的奶子好敏感，能不能吸出奶呢？”  
“滚啊……呜呜呜…我痛……”  
夏之光大哭起来，何洛洛解开夏之光手上的束缚，把他抱在怀里，夏之光已经没力气挣扎了，就这么瘫在何洛洛的怀里被顶的淫叫不止，小孩的体力很好，操到夏之光觉得肚子都快破了，呜呜咽咽的捂着肚子叫疼，何洛洛就在他耳边叫着哥哥，用比他还低的声音撒娇。  
“好哥哥，给个亲亲吧～”  
“哥哥，你奶子肿了唉，疼不疼啊？”  
“哥哥哥哥，叫叫我嘛～”  
“哥哥，喜不喜欢我捅你这里呀？”  
夏之光去捂何洛洛的嘴，叫他别说了，对方就含着他的手指吮吸，就像给人口交一样。夏之光骂他像狗，何洛洛就汪汪两声，下体用力的顶两下，非得看到夏之光掉眼泪了才停。  
等夏之光再次被操射的时候，他突然觉得肚子里有点冰冰凉凉的，他伸手去摸他们的交合处，何洛洛果然没戴套。他脸瞬间红了，去锤何洛洛的胸口叫他拔出去不能射里面，何洛洛却说夏之光买的避孕套尺寸太小了，挤着不舒服。夏之光挥起脚就去踢何洛洛的背，对方就眼泪汪汪的叫他哥哥，弄得他左右为难。  
“待会儿我给你抠出来好不好啊？”  
“不要，呜呜，不做了，不做了……”  
夏之光用手去推何洛洛，自暴自弃的捂着脸哭泣，哭声越来越大，何洛洛伸手安慰他他就用牙死死地咬，没有办法，何洛洛只能退出来，换手指进去，帮夏之光把精液弄出来。  
“我才高潮过……慢点……”  
“射的太深了，哥哥，你放松。”  
何洛洛也不知是不是故意的，每抠挖几下就去夏之光的前列腺上压一压，夏之光分着腿像发情的猫一样叫春，何洛洛忍不住就用手撸动着性器，一边指奸着哥哥，一边用手自渎。  
自己撸哪有操哥哥舒服，何洛洛撸着撸着就有些委屈的红了眼眶，夏之光瘫在床上看着小布偶猫一样的何洛洛，突然联想到自己家的猫，不知不觉之中他就把脚伸了过去，夹起何洛洛的性器，开始上下撸动起来。  
“哥哥……”  
“闭嘴啦，帮你撸一次再做。”  
夏之光红着脸用脚撸动着何洛洛的性器，他的指尖是淡粉色的，脚心又软又嫩，还用脚掌去磨何洛洛的冠头，弄得到处滑溜溜的，何洛洛一抬眼还能看见夏之光被他操的有些红肿的穴口，气血上来了，性器又大了几分。  
“哥哥，哥哥，我想进去。”  
“那你轻一点……喂！”  
刚刚答应小布偶猫就扑了过来，抱着夏之光的嘴一顿乱啃，又把夏之光压在床上，让他背对着自己，用两个枕头垫高了他的臀部，就这么骑在哥哥身上，操了进去。  
“哥哥太可爱了，又漂亮又敏感，靠后面就能射～”  
“闭嘴啊，闭嘴！你怎么这么吵！”  
“我太激动了嘛，哥哥哥哥，叫叫我，快叫叫我。”  
何洛洛掐着夏之光的腰用力的顶撞着，夏之光扶着床头才稳住自己，被操狠了就往前躲一躲又被何洛洛拉回来，屁股撞在胯骨上掀起波涛汹涌，水声和肉体拍打的声音越来越大，为了进到更深何洛洛干脆压在夏之光身上操动，去玩哥哥湿软的小嘴，再把手绕到前面去摩擦哥哥敏感的冠头，夏之光的性器早就肿胀的厉害，没碰几下，就射了出来。  
“呜……快不行了……要坏了……”  
夏之光反手去摸何洛洛的脖子，对方却一口咬在了他的后颈上，像极了猫咪交配的动作，何洛洛用体重的惯性撞向了夏之光的花心，又将精液射进了夏之光的最深处，哪怕射出来了性器也没软，插在那温暖乡里，缓慢的抽送着。  
“啊，想做一晚上……”  
“哈…你在…说什么…鬼话……”  
“想做一晚上，想一直操哥哥，想把哥哥的小肚子射满，让哥哥怀孕。”  
“做了两次够了吧……我好累……怎么可能怀孕……”  
夏之光趴在床上喘息着，换平时他做攻，这个时候身下的人都差不多要昏了。他的脑袋也不是很清醒，穴肉不自觉的吮吸着何洛洛的性器，何洛洛低头看着那轻嘬他性器的穴眼，不由得咽了咽口水，用低沉的声音迷迷糊糊的说着。  
“或许，多做几次就可以……”


End file.
